The Mask
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Kagome always wondered why Turkey wore that mask... she never really got a straight answer, but what she did get was much better than what she expected... Turk/Kag ONESHOT


MCD: the next chapter of WIH is being stupid and I am so bored…

Hetalia/Inuyasha

Turkey/Kagome *evil laughter*

**o_-*-_o**

**The Mask**

**o_-*-_o**

Kagome frowned, staring. She didn't care if he noticed, she stared at him all the time. And he knew it. That cocky sunnava bitch, he thought she liked him because she stared at the stupid thing on his face. Man, was that far from the truth.

…

Okay, she couldn't deny that he was sexy and she had a not-so-tiny crush on the guy, but that seriously wasn't the reason she stared! She just wanted to know why the hell he wore that mask.

Kagome faintly wondered if he had a plain face, so he hid it by wearing a mask that made him look sexy and mysterious. Or was it because he loved cosplaying so much that he wore it? Maybe he couldn't be recognized in public… but he was a public figure that had to meet up with his leader, whoever it was, for meetings and political junk?

Kagome narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. Maybe it was like the Phantom of The Opera, because his face was deformed because… because of war! War that had torn up the land, therefore tearing up his face- well, he was technically the country, right? Why wouldn't he be affected?- so he hid it, lest he look unsexy for all the woman he dealt with.

Kagome squashed the jealousy stirring in her stomach from the thought. All the countries had had lovers at one point, right? America, France, Germany, Italy and a couple others indefinitely, but what about him?

As sexy and mysterious as he was, Kagome just couldn't see Turkey as the guy to lure women into bed with his looks. But then again, she didn't know much about him besides some history facts she'd learned. Oh god, what if he'd lured **guys** into bed to take over the land—

She was brought out of her mid-rant by a chuckling Spain.

"Kagome, _distraido_ much?" he snapped his fingers in front of her face and she rolled her eyes, pushing the offending limb away.

"Sorry Spain-chan—" the one time her eyes were off of Turkey she didn't notice him frown at the nickname,"-my mind was somewhere else." At that Turkey smirked, leaning back in his chair and throwing a pompous look at the Spanish-speaking country. Spain rolled his eyes and smiled at Kagome.

"_No se preocupe_, Kagome-_chan." _the Spaniard said mischievously, ignoring the killer glare Turkey was giving him right about now. It was so obvious, the two of them liked each other a lot, he just had to tease. "Now, would you like to get back to what we were doing?" he asked, moving the photo album towards Kagome. They were sitting next to each other at a table in Spain's café and Turkey had 'decided to join them' (pffft. He just liked to stalk Kagome), and was sitting across from them.

Kagome gave him a bright smile, one which made Turkey a little jealous, and flipped the book to the next page. She pointed to a picture of Spain standing next to a bull with a cute little chibi on it—Turkey was scowling angrily in the background with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome cooed, pointing to the little kid on the bull's back.

"And who is this little cutie?" she asked. Spain laughed a little.

"If you would believe it, the little _chico_ is Italy." Kagome giggled.

"I should've guessed he was as cute as when he was little as he is now. Feliciano certainly acts like a little kid." Spain choked on his coffee while Turkey seethed a little, his eye twitching under his mask.

Kagome thought Italy was **cute?** What the…how was he supposed to go up against that, how was he supposed to challenge it?

Spain laughed loudly.

"No no senora, that's _Romano!"_ He said between laughs. "See the curl? It's on the wrong side of his head!" Kagome gaped.

"That's _Romano! _But he looks too cute! He's not frowning, he's not whining or scowling or anything! Actually, Turkey looks grumpier than him. Romano actually looks a little happy!" for all the time she'd known Romano, he'd been grumpy or scowling or just generally pissed, flipping off Germany while stealing tomatoes. The chibi-romano in the picture looked the exact opposite of the current one.

"Wait, why is Turkey grumping in the background and Romano smiling? Did they switch bodies or something?" Turkey grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. He was kinda ticked off that Kagome would only take notice of him because of Romano… the twin brother of the guy she thought was _cute…_ stupid Italians! He wouldn't be able to beat doppelgangers! Unless he got the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus to dress up as him.. but then again it wouldn't work out because A) the other Sadiq wasn't all that much like him and B) there was no way he was sharing Kagome.

Spain shot a sly grin at Turkey that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in warning.

"Because Sadiq tried kidnapping Romano and I rescued him before he carted him away." Kagome stared at Turkey who looked away uncomfortably, not liking her staring at him for once.

Something clicked in the small Japanese woman's mind and she jumped up, startling the two men. It knocked her chair back onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Oh my god! That's why you wear that mask! It's because you kidnap kids and countries to _rape _them or sell them off as slaves like Feliciano to Austria to work and you wear that mask so you won't be recognized in public and in the picture you were trying to kidnap _Romano! _It all makes sense now!" she said in one breath, gaping at the other country.

Everything was dead silent until America burst out laughing, falling out from behind the bar counter a few feet away from them. He was pounding his fist and feet into the ground, using the other hand to hold his aching stomach. He was laughing so hard his eyes were jammed shut into v's, not eve able to spit out a coherent word.

Spain had joined him on the ground by the table and was in pretty much in the same state except he was on his back like a stranded turtle. Turkey was twitching, wondering **what the fuck Kagome was talking about.** Meanwhile the blue-eyed Japanese woman was blushing tomato red all over her face and bowing, rambling apologies for letting her mind wander and for being so rude and blah blah blah.

When America was finally able to speak with words longer than a syllable, he held up a video camera while wiping tears from his eyes and chuckling.

"Man, I was just waiting for Turkey to get jealous of Spain and maul him for getting romantic with Kaggy, but this was _**so much better!**_" the blonde laughed some more. "Oh god, oh man, this is **so **getting emailed to EVERYONE for Christmas or whatever holiday they celebrate! Oh god, France and England and anyone else are watching this LIVE on the other end! Oh god!" he burst into more laughing while Kagome fell into Spain's seat, banging her head on the table in an attempt to knock herself out/hide her crimson red face. Turkey was sputtering angrily while trying to come up with an articulate thought besides "What the fuck". Spain was still laughing like crazy.

"Oh- hahaha! Oh amigo, you are so _screwed!"_ he and America burst into another bout of laughter and started choking on air.

Turkey growled in anger. He'd had enough. He stood up, grabbing the ever-blushing Kagome and dragging her out of the café into a nearby alley. He turned to her, growling. Kagome backed up against the wall sweating bullets.

"I-I I can explain—"

"Oh please do, after you so _exuberantly _called me Francis!" Kagome snorted, keeping in her laughter at the shot at the perverted Frenchman. She gulped, stilling as Turkey's glare intensified.

She quickly explained that she had been wondering why he wore his mask, leaving out the parts where she thought he might've been sexy or have a lack of it there of, and told him the ridiculous possibilities she'd come up while letting her mind wander. Her sheepish look never faded and the Turk stared at her incredulously, slightly offended.

"…so, yeah, that's pretty mush the extent of it." She chuckled nervously, inching towards the door of the café- she needed witnesses in case he decided to murder her.

Suddenly Turkey was struck with a brilliant (yet slightly perverted) idea and pinned her with a glare while holding back a grin of his own.

"I am definitely _not _a pedophile, nor am I a rapist, and I am most _certainly_ not _gay._" He said, crushing Kagome's small yaoi fantasies and raising the alarm bells in her head at the same time.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. And I can prove it." he said and smirked, swooping down and capturing her with a kiss before she could question him any longer. He pinned his arms at the sides of her head against the brick wall behind her and pressed her a little more, deepening the kiss. Kagome hesitated before returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around the enviously taller Turk's neck, partially to lift herself up to his level a little. She moaned softly into the kiss and Sadiq smiled against her lips, caressing her cheek with his gloved palm.

All too soon he pulled back for breath since Kagome was unable to, being pressed up to the wall. They both panted and they were so close still that Kagome could feel the country's breath on her swollen lips. He smirked, looking at her flushed face through his mask.

"I told you I'm not gay." Kagome gave him a deadpanned look, putting her hands on his muscular chest (jeez, she could feel it through his shirt!) to try and move him away.

"But, technically you are a pedophile, me being hundreds of years younger than you." She said teasingly. Turkey hadn't budged, despite her attempts to move him. "And you are a pervert, for stealing a kiss from me like that." Turkey rolled his eyes, though it went unnoticed and smirked, leaning towards her once more.

"You know you liked it-" he said and was about to kiss her again when she moved a finger up to his lips. She cocked an amused eyebrow and lifted her hands up, removing his mask to look at his handsome face before letting him kiss her again.

While they made out, America and Spain went unnoticed as they spied on them through the cracked-open door, the video camera whirring the whole time.

**o-o**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the video camera's view, England was blushing, France was grinning perversely, Japan was in the bathroom, cleaning up his nosebleed and Greece was glaring at the Turk for taking away his "neko-chan".

**o_-*-_o**

**The Mask**

**o_-*-_o**

MCD: You like, da? Jeez, it took me long enough to get it done! I can't believe it took me two weeks to finish it. I guess it was because I had a failed plunny that I wanted to put up instead.. that turned into a Prussia/Kagome, but that failed too.

**I TAKE REQUESTS**

*ahem* now that the announcement's out, ja ne, my readers! Oh, and one last thing! I am not going to be some review whore, but they do make me happy alright, goodbye!


End file.
